Du riechst wie Schokolade
by Draw-a-Circle-Hetalian
Summary: Switzerland is the land of chocolate! Little did he know, It was also where he would find his love for chocolate grow and his love for someone else go? Reader x Switzerland


Welcome to my first story enjoy!

* * *

Du riechst wie Schokolade. Reader x Switzerland  
You were on your way to Italy's house when you met, Vash. It you want to be more specific, Switzerland. To say the least, he annoyed you to no end. You had to walk all the way around his house and go to Italy's. So, why might author be telling you this? Your living with Switzy of course! Lichtenstein wanted you too, so you obliged, reluctantly I might add. Italy was happy you could walk to his house, Switzy not so much. So shall we began?

"What's that smell coming from the kitchen?"  
"N-nothing!"  
Vash entered the kitchen to see chocolate dripping from your hair, and burn marks on your wrists. He was taken back and noticed that the chocolate was on the ground, and it had most likely blew up in your face.  
"Sweden t-told me you and Lilli like c-chocolate and he told me how to m-make it, but" you were shaking a little the realization that you had burnt yourself sinking in. He sighed and went to the cupboard and found the first aid kit. He wiped the chocolate of your face and wrists as you twitched.  
"Calm down twitchy, oh it's in your hair, Groß!" He shouted. You tensed and waited for him to finish.  
"S-sorry." You stuttered, you were afraid of him. Probably because he almost always had a gun. Scratch that he DID always have a gun. You groaned as he bandaged your hands. He looked intensely at the injury and back up to your worried face. He turned away and blushed violently. Your eyes were the biggest, brightest (e/c) he had ever seen.  
"Where's Lilli?" You sniffled and wiped you nose on your sleeve. He stood up and began to look at the damage you had done.  
"Ludwig's. Visiting Prussia, most likely." You shuddered you hated the Prussian. Your first meeting didn't go well as he wanted to make your country 'New Prussia'. Switzerland ran his fingers through his blonde hair and bent down to your height. His blues stared at your (e/c) eyes.  
"Why make chocolate? What's the occasion?" He asked, his sharp toned voice sounding soft. The question though, you couldn't answer. What had come over you? You had despised him, hated him. What was this now? His eyes made your heart skip a beat, his smile made you screech. The past week though, it had all changed. Lilli told you he liked you. He wanted you to stay at his house forever. Lilli told you he loved you from the start, loved. When she told you, you ignored it. The truth was you didn't want to leave him. You wanted to stay at his house forever. You loved him from the start. Your heart was telling you to tell him, but your mind thought otherwise.  
"I- sorry. It was a waste of money and time." You bowed your head.  
"Waste? It wasn't a waste, Liebling." He leaned closer and laced his fingers in your hair. He closed his eyes and sighed,"Du riechst wie Schokolade, Liebling." You sat there on the kitchen counter not understanding what he just said. He mumbled into your ear," maybe a waste of money though, liebe." He chuckled a little and sighed again. Your eyes were closed and you let him hug you there. Your arms gently wrapped around his waist. He was taken back by you again, he was never to cease amazement by you. "_? Ich Liebe Dich." He whispered.  
"Vash, I don't under-" he put a finger to your lips.  
"I love you. Dummkopf."  
He kissed you gently, and you sat their amazed and in a daze. He pulled away and looked at your pink face.  
"Tut mir Leid." Ich-" You cut him off by kissing him. He was truly happy, you were so much better than money. You pulled away and stared at him  
"Ich liebe dich auch." He smiled and pulled you in for a hug. Lilli walked in a smile on her face. Gilbert, was laughing like a dying cat,"Kesesesese! Good job Lilli!"  
"Good job to you too, Mr. Prussia." The two stood and watched as you and Vash hugged oblivious to the world.  
You never did leave Switzerland's house again. Italy was still happy about that, Vash was too. Just if he could prevent that Italian coming through to visit you and Ludwig. All was well in Switzy's house. He also wanted you to stop buying him licorice guns for Christmas, but that's another story.


End file.
